


A Dangerous Game

by kickcows



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night of battling Hollows, Urahara and Ichigo burn off their pent up energy by playing a simple game of Truth or Dare. Rated M for the following: yaoi, sexual situations, threesome, language. One shot. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dangerous Game

“Truth or Dare.” Urahara said, sitting across from Ichigo.

“Dare.” Ichigo said.

Urahara smirked. It had been a rather long night in Karakura Town - the Hollows had been out in full force. They had finally gotten a moment of reprieve late in the night, or early in the morning, depending on how you viewed time. Everyone, Ichigo’s band of friends, had hightailed it back to Urahara’s Shōten, all thoroughly exhausted by the night’s activities. Well, all except for Ichigo and the shop keeper. Who had, for better or worse, agreed to a game of ‘Truth or Dare’, suggested by the substitute shinigami. The others had retired to one of Urahara’s spare rooms in the shop, while both he and Ichigo had decided to go down to the training grounds, located underneath the shop. The substitute shinigami had returned to his body once they had made it back.

“Next time you’re out fighting Hollows, I dare you to start singing to one.” Urahara said.

“What?” Ichigo said, laughing. Urahara watched as the youth crossed his legs and grinned at him. He felt his heart skip a beat or two faster. Sighing, Urahara relaxed back on his arms, putting his feet out in front of him. He smirked as he watched Ichigo mimic his body’s position. “That’s all you want me to do? That’s nothing. Does it have to be in tune? Because I can’t sing worth crap.”

Urahara chuckled. “Doesn’t matter. I just want to hear all about it.”

“Fine. Your turn. Truth or dare?”

Urahara narrowed his eyes. “Truth.”

“Awww....you’re no fun!” Ichigo grumbled, sitting up and crossing his legs again. Urahara let out another laugh. “Fine. Truth.” Auburn eyes locked with grey eyes. “Do you find me attractive?”

Urahara’s heart stopped for a split second. “What?” He coughed into his hand.

“Answer the question.” Ichigo said, still staring at him.

Closing his eyes, Urahara gave a shrug. “I guess.”

“You guess? That’s not an answer. Try again.” Ichigo said, scooting closer to the shop keeper.

Urahara opened his eyes when he heard Ichigo begin to move. “Fine. Yes, I find you attractive.”

“Excellent.” Ichigo grinned. “My turn?”

“Your turn. Truth or Dare.” Urahara said.

“Um...Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss yourself.” Urahara said, smirking.

“What?” Ichigo said, looking at him. “Like, how? You want me to make out with the back of my hand?”

Urahara shook his head. “No, as in, kiss Kon while he’s in your body.”

“Serious?” Ichigo said. Urahara did his best to not notice the blush that began to spread across Ichigo’s face. _Seems like we’re both a bit uncomfortable._ Urahara nodded his head. “Fine,” Ichigo said. Urahara watched as the orange-haired teen fished the mod soul out of his pants pocket and popped him into his mouth, his shinigami body sitting next to his human body.

“What’s going on?” Kon asked, looking at Ichigo. “Why’d you bring me back? I thought you were sleepin?” Kon said, giving a little bit of a yawn to show that the shinigami had actually been tired.

Urahara did his best to keep his calm. He knew that it wasn’t very fair of him to dare the youth to do this, but it had been something he had been imagining for quite some time. He hadn’t been lying when he told Ichigo he thought he was attractive. In fact, he found Ichigo more than attractive, and often imagined the two of them in certain scenarios, which is why the original truth question had thrown him for a bit of a loop. He watched as Ichigo sat closer to Kon, practically sitting in his lap. _Kami_.

Ichigo took it a bit further and did sit on the mod soul’s lap. For whatever reason, his shinigami form seemed to be in a solid state, which thrilled Urahara to no end. Never before had he seen a shinigami and human make physical contact. He bit his lower lip as he watched Ichigo wrap his arms around Kon’s body.

“Well, it’s like this. Old man and I have been playing a bit of Truth or Dare.” Ichigo said, leaning forward. “And well, I chose dare.”

Kon smirked, wrapping his arms around Ichigo’s waist. “And what was your dare then?” Kon asked, almost driving Urahara completely off-kilter. _What is going on here?_

“Oh, he just dared me to kiss you.” Icigho said, brushing his lips against Kon’s. This time, Urahara let out an audible moan. “What he doesn’t seem to realize is that you and I have done this before.”

Urahara stared as Ichigo began to kiss Kon, groaning as the two forms of Kurosaki kissed each other. _Almost as if they were twins..._ He shook his head and watched as Kon began to deepen the kiss. Listening as their mouths moved against one another, Urahara looked down at his lap and saw that his... _excitement_...was painfully obvious. He groaned and did his best to adjust his haori to not offend the two Kurosaki’s. Well, one and one mod soul.

Ichigo pulled back, taking a deep breath as Kon let out a low moan. “Sorry, Kon.” Ichigo turned and looked at Urahara. “Did you really think that it would bother me if you asked me to do that?”

“Yes,” Urahara said.

Ichigo smirked and began to let his lips brush against Kon’s once more. “And here I thought _you_ were the pervert, old man. It never crossed your mind that I might actually already be doing that?” Ichigo stuck his tongue into Kon’s mouth, the tips of their tongues touching one another. Urahara groaned.

“Why....why would I think that?” Urahara uttered breathlessly.

Ichigo looked over at him. “Because I’m a teenager whose hormones are out of control? Why would I _not_ experiment on myself if I could.”

“Right,” Kon said, nuzzling Ichigo’s neck.

“But....” Urahara said, still staring at the two of them, his brain unable to process what was going on. “But you like girls...” Urahara said, looking at Kon.

Kon shook his head. “Naw, I just do that for attention. I like men very much.” The mod soul went back to kissing the substitute shinigami’s throat, making Ichigo moan.

“But...” Urahara continued to stare, his haori unable to hide his growing....problem.

Ichigo leaned his head back and looked at Urahara. “Your turn. Truth or....mmm....dare...” Ichigo said, interrupting himself by letting out a groan. Kon had latched his mouth against the base of Ichigo’s neck, sucking on it gently.

“Truth,” Urahara whispered, watching as Ichigo began to rub himself against Kon’s body. Urahara looked up to the ceiling and saw that the door was still closed, which meant the others were still sleeping upstairs.

“Is this turning you on right now?” Ichigo asked, rocking his body against his human form.

“So very much...” Urahara groaned low, wishing he was closer to the two of them.

“Do you want to join us?” Kon asked, looking over at Urahara. “I mean, I know I’m not playing the game, but if you wanna...”

Urahara moved his body so that he was closer to the two of them. “But...I mean...”

“Stop thinking,” Ichigo said and pulled Urahara’s face close to his. “I already know you think I’m attractive. Why not just add to it?”

Before Urahara could give an honest answer, Ichigo had placed his lips over his own, kissing him hard. Urahara opened his mouth to protest, only to have Ichigo’s tongue invade his mouth. He moaned as he felt himself being pulled towards Kon, the mod soul’s hands beginning to wander across his chest, pulling his haori off of him. He knew Ichigo was still placed on Kon’s lap, so there was no way that he was going to be able to touch the teen in the ways that he wanted to. Ichigo pulled away from him and slipped off of Kon’s lap, pulling Urahara closer to him once more. Nodding, Urahara placed himself between the two versions of Kurosaki, groaning at his luck’s fortune. He leaned his head back as both sets of lips pressed against his skin, the substitute shinigami’s feeling just a bit softer than the mod soul’s, both feeling amazing.

“This stays down here,” Ichigo whispered into Urahara’s ear. “I don’t want the others to know about this, nor do I want them to judge me because I fool around with Kon to let off any sexual tension I have.”

Urahara moaned, nodding his head. “Fine. Stays...down....ahh.....” He groaned low as Kon began to bite his neck. _Feels so much better than I imagined_.

“Do you want to watch us...?” Kon whispered into his other ear, both sets of lips pressed against Urahara’s ears. “Or would you rather we do things to you...?”

“Yes,” Urahara said, not bothering to distinguish between the two questions. He wanted both to occur, and would take what the two of them would give to him. If it was just to watch, then fine. If it was to participate, all the better.

Ichigo laughed quietly into his ear. “You gotta be more specific than that, old man.”

“What....what would you do to me?” Urahara asked, moaning low.

Kon pushed himself against Urahara’s backside while Ichigo let his hand fall to Urahara’s arousal. “Oh....I think there are a couple of things the two of us could do to you if you’d let us. I mean, you are the pervert, aren’t you?” Kon thrust his arousal against Urahara’s backside, which made him thrust into Ichigo’s hand, making the shop keeper let out a loud moan. “That a yes or a no?”

“I....I don’t care...” Urahara moaned. “Just...do something...”

Ichigo began to stroke him slowly. “Seems like you’re really turned on by this. You really do find us that attractive...?”

“You have no idea,” Urahara groaned, pushing himself into Ichigo’s hand. He didn’t care anymore. He knew the two of them knew how he felt, why not just allow things to progress naturally?

Ichigo reached into Urahara’s hakama and gripped him gently. “I think we should think about removing some of your clothes...”

Urahara felt Kon’s hands pull down his pants, effectively removing his underwear as well, leaving the shop keeper completely in the buff. He felt both sets of hands on his body, making him lose all sort of reality, thinking that he was stuck in one of his wild fantasies.

“You’re not dreaming,” Ichigo said into his ear as he continued to stroke him slowly. _Did I speak that out loud?_ Urahara shook his head as he felt Kon press something wet against his backside. He tried to turn his head, but was stopped by Ichigo’s hands. “No, just watch me,” Ichigo said, holding Urahara’s face with one hand while he maintained the rhythm on Urahara’s arousal with his other hand.

Urahara closed his eyes and let out a soft moan. “Why...what is going on...? Why did you agree to this..?”

“Truth or Dare, silly,” Kon said as he pushed a moist finger inside of Urahara, making the man cry out. He leaned his forehead against Ichigo’s shoulder, unable to go anywhere else. “You said you wanted to join us. This would have been the next step.”

Urahara bit down on Ichigo’s shoulder as he felt the orange-haired shinigami stroke him more. “Don’t...” He groaned low as he bucked into Ichigo’s hand.

“Don’t?” Ichigo’s hand stopped moving, allowing Kon to add a second finger inside of him. Urahara shuddered hard at the intrusion of the second finger. “You want me to stop, old man?”

“No...” Urahara said, trying to make Ichigo’s hand move against him once more. The shinigami was not having it, and kept his hand still. He felt Kon’s fingers begin to scissor and could feel his body responding in kind. “Ichigo....” Urahara moaned low.

“Say my name again like that...” Ichigo said, beginning to stroke Urahara once more, slower. 

Urahara cried out as Kon’s nimble fingers pushed against his prostate, making him see stars. “Ichigo!”

The shinigami chuckled, rubbing the tip of Urahara’s weeping arousal, taking the liquid that had appeared there and began to use it as a natural lubricant. Urahara groaned low as he felt Kon remove his fingers from inside of him, the loss of feeling making Urahara bite back a soft cry. He pushed his hips forward, itching for Ichigo to move his hand faster, yet the shinigami would not. Pressing his forehead against the shinigami’s shoulder, he pushed his hips back towards the youth that he knew was prepping himself, not caring that he was pushing against air. He could hear the familiar noise of liquid being poured onto skin. He let his teeth graze Ichigo’s shoulder and heard the teen moan in accordance with his actions.

“Ready?” Kon said into his ear. Urahara could only give a slight nod, as he was trying to get the shinigami to begin to move again. “Alright, then.”

Bracing himself for the penetration, Urahara bit the shinigami’s shoulder as he felt Kon slip inside of him, the two fingers not prepping him to the place where he normally would be at. _So....good..._ Urahara breathed deeply, trying to let his body relax and adjust to the arousal pushing further into him. He felt Kon still his hips, only to have Ichigo begin to move his hand in a gentle motion. Urahara soon found himself rocking back and forth between the two bodies, crying out as Kon began to push into his sweet spot, making more liquid leak out of the tip of his own arousal. Groaning as Ichigo began to move his hand faster, he reached down and took a hold of the shinigami’s own arousal, stroking the teen in rhythm of Kon’s thrusts into his body. It wasn’t very long before he felt himself release, screaming out loud as Kon thrusted deep into his body. He groaned low as he felt both Kon and Ichigo release simultaneously, one inside of him, the other onto his hand. _Dear Kami...._

Urahara leaned against Ichigo as he felt Kon pull out of him. Panting softly, he let go of Ichigo’s arousal and sat back on his knees. He watched as Ichigo walked over to his Kon and sighed as he watched the two share a gentle kiss. He was surprised when he felt the shinigami pull him into their embrace, the three of them letting their lips all brush against each other. The level of intimacy was almost too much for Urahara; he was not used to this sort of tenderness after a session as the three of them just had. He watched Ichigo hit Kon hard in the chest, popping the blue marble out. Closing his eyes, Urahara heard Ichigo get back into his body.

He was not sure what he was supposed to say. Ichigo had said that they were to keep it down here. _He’s right. It’s better this way._ He looked over and saw that Ichigo was putting his clothes back on. Following his lead, Urahara quietly grabbed his hakama and haori, slipping both back on. Glancing over at the substitute shinigami, he saw that he was once more sitting in a cross-legged position.

“So, who’s turn is it?” Ichigo asked, smiling.

“I believe mine,” Urahara said, smirking.

“Fine, go then.” Ichigo said, sitting back, his body completely relaxed. Urahara felt his heartbeat begin to pick up once more, loving the fact that the substitute shinigami had already begun to act as if nothing had happened. When they both knew something had. _But, that’s what the game is all about_.

“Truth or dare?”

 

...


End file.
